


The Thrill of the Hunt

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff/my attempt to write more asexual characters (Marv is ace, Don isn't). Some consensual rough housing/chasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Hunt

Title: The Thrill of the Hunt  
Fandom: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
Characters/Pairing: Captain Marvelous/Don Dogaier  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warnings: Some consensual chasing/roughhousing before sex  
Notes: Asexual romance, Marvelous is ace while Don is not. **This is not supposed to represent all asexual individuals and relationships ever.** That, like so many other things in life, is dependent on the people involved. I tried to keep this from being too anvilly, but this is also the first time I’ve written ace romance, so apologies in advance. Thanks to Meg for the beta.  <3

 

“Stop chasing me!” Don shrieks, legs pumping furiously.

“I will when I catch you!” Marvelous’s heart is pounding, and it hurts to breathe-- but he’s still grinning, even as Don disappears behind the larger trees. He’s still not terribly interested in Earth, but the forests are something else, with all the different trees and logs and hidey holes. It makes the game so much more fun.

Marvelous wipes the sweat off his brow as he hides/rests behind a tree trunk. He’s trembling from earlier exertion, but he pays rapt attention to the leaves rustling. Stay still. Don’t move, don’t even breath anymore than you have to. Lure Doc into a false sense of security.

“Honestly,” Don huffs as he appears again. “For a pirate, he gives up easily--”

Marvelous pounces.

Don yells, struggles… but melts against Marvelous when he realizes losing can be even more fun than winning. He sounds contented and annoyed at the same time as he nearly rips off Marvelous’s coat, leaving it to the elements.

And this… this is why Marvelous keeps doing this. That moment when Don gives in, when he’s won and Don is his. The rest is unnecessary, for him at least. Don obviously thinks otherwise-- especially right now, as he bites down on Marvelous’s neck-- so he plays along, since Don deserves something out of this too. But, honestly? If Don stopped now, he’d still be content.

He just needs to chase down his stupid, anxious, overly caring Doc sometimes to keep him his. That’s the real thrill of the hunt.


End file.
